Power Bill
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: There was a price to be paid for power. Ichigo knew this better than most, but his price isn't what you would normally expect... Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach. Milord I __**wish**__ I owned Bleach. How amazing would that be! Originally __**Inspired:**__ by the doujinshi Dive Into The Heart, Imaginary Play, and Twilight, all by the same artist, which I do also not own. Well I have a copy of course, but I'm not the creator ^^ Warnings include blatant soft yaoi love and boy kissing. Slight AU where of course Shiro and Ichigo get along better in my fics than they do in canon, and some OOCness. _

_And remember when I said originally inspired by those doujinshi? By the time I got done writing their first meeting, I realized it was going in a different direction than I had planned. So it's a whole lot less threatening and violent, and a whole lot more willing and fluffy :3 so without any further spoilers, read the fic! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

**Power Bill**

**~x~**

Everyone knows there's a price that must be paid in order to gain power. Something has to be lost in order for something to be gained and replace the lost thing. It's just how it works. Everyone knows that. Ichigo knows it better than most.

**~x~**

Ichigo stared in shock, his hand loose on the empty katana Zangetsu had tossed carelessly at him, gazing across the void of blue sideways building to where a bleached, bone white copy of himself stared back at him with a too wide grin.

"In order to wield me again," Zangetsu rumbled in his deep, echoing voice. "You must defeat yourself." The zanpakatou spirit decreed, and as if that were his cue, the carbon copy of Ichigo leapt across the distance easily and slammed Ichigo's previously possessed blade on top of the toothpick Ichigo now wielded.

Ichigo grunted, eyes wild as he was effortlessly pushed back, his white clone's reiatsu a burning red all around the two of them. Ichigo yelped as he tripped over a ledge and landed hard on his back, and luckily the black eyed copy took advantage in a different way.

He "fell" after Ichigo, keeping their swords locked together, his maniac grin still in place but yellow irises shone with a different intent. "Listen Ichigo, ya can defeat me and Zangetsu will be happy as long as ya realize ya need t' work t'gether with him; talk t' him." White whispered conspiratorially, grinning wider when he realized Ichigo was soaking up every word. "I'll help ya too, but ya gotta _let_ us. Kay?"

Ichigo nodded minutely, well aware that they supposed to be looking like they were struggling under Zangetsu's watchful eye. The clone winked at him before jumping off, landing a few feet away and giving Ichigo time to scramble to his feet by twirling Zangetsu's massive shikai form in a violent pinwheel. After heaving it at Ichigo a few times, mostly for show and to give Ichigo dodging practice, White lunged for the "final" blow.

He grinned, wide and proud (solely for Ichigo's wide eyes to see), when Zangetsu's shikai abruptly switched wielders on them, just like White expected the old man to do. The clone immediately dropped back, though meaningfully brushing his fingers along Ichigo's wrist as he stood aside.

Ichigo's fingers twitched under the caress, nearly reaching out to follow the retreating albino, but he forced them to stay still in order to finish their charade. His eyes lingered until the last second though, entranced by eyes of honey and ink.

Ichigo was thrust back into his body, the wound in his chest held shut by Zangetsu's power as the orange head briefly saw white, tinged with red, flash across his vision before his reiatsu skyrocketed as he charged Zaraki and _cut _him, swiped, and cut him again.

The two opposing powerhouses slashed at each other for a while, before hopping apart and deciding to end the battle in one last blow. Ichigo briefly closed his eyes, pleadingly calling out to Zangetsu and feeling a surge of gratefulness when the spirit squeezed his shoulder and offered him support. Through the touch, Ichigo could clearly feel his albino copy send him arrogance- he knew they'd win this.

Power flooded Ichigo's limbs, making his chocolate brown eyes glow a silvery blue, the teen unaware that his reiatsu took on the shape of a devious mask when he charged Zaraki.

**~x~**

"A mask?" Ichigo blinked, sitting up painfully when Yoruichi mentioned it. "Where is it?" The orange head asked eagerly, looking beside himself and answering the question silently when he saw it lying innocently on the ground beside him. The orange head happily scooped it up, smiling brightly at its return. "Yoruichi-san, this is the same mask that saved me from dying when I fought Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed happily, though frowning in worry when he saw the deep gouge in the bone.

Yoruichi barked something at him, but Ichigo wasn't listening as his fingers traced along the red marks on the forehead of the mask. An odd sound, resembling purring resounded in his head as he stroked the mask, growing louder when Ichigo gently brushed his thumb over the cracked parts in obvious worry. Ichigo realized with a jolt that the purring was coming from White- his copy from when he'd been fighting Zaraki.

White had protected him by materializing a mask!

"Ichigo!"

The orange haired shinigami jumped, squeezing the mask tighter as he looked down to Yoruichi's cat form as he ordered, "Give it to me," in a very menacing voice.

Ichigo swallowed nervously, but was extremely hesitant to just hand over the mask. It belonged with him, White had protected him. A louder purring boosted his thoughts and that prompted Ichigo to boldly defy Yoruichi and right under the cat's golden gaze, he tucked the mask into his clothes. White's purring was near deafening now, and Ichigo grinned to himself.

Yoruichi glared at his disobedience, but the neko got his revenge when he transformed and revealed himself to be a _**she**_. Ichigo had never been so embarrassed.

**~x~**

_Move… Move Move MOVE! _No matter how long Ichigo mentally shouted, and then begged, his body would not move. Slamming his eyes shut just as Byakuya's blade descended, Ichigo screamed silently. _I want to win!_

_**I can help.**_

Ichigo's eyes jerked wide open again, realizing with a jolt that Byakuya had frozen just like how Zaraki had, that one time. It seemed so long ago. Only then, it had been Zangetsu who'd frozen time. Now, it was White. _W-What?_ Ichigo stammered, realizing his own body was still frozen and shaking like crazy at the same time. _You can help? How?_

_**Let me take over for a little while. Just switch with me for just a few seconds. I'll take care of this guy for you.**_ White's voice was so soft, persuasive and caring. Ichigo nearly agreed instantly.

_But __**I**__ have to win. Otherwise it won't mean anything! _Ichigo cried out stubbornly, even though every cell in his body was aching to rest and let White defeat Byakuya. He had the power to do it; he'd shown Ichigo what he could do if given the chance.

White was quick to reassure and sooth. _**And you will, I swear. Just let me even the playing field a bit. He used something that you don't know how to use, wounded you more than he is. That's not fair is it? I'll surprise him, wound him like he did you, so that it'll be a fair fight again. If you'll let me, I can make him remember that he's not as all-powerful as he thinks he is. Then you can show him you're right.**_

Ichigo's pain addled brain latched onto the reasoning, and the orange head was barely hesitant in his agreement, feeling bone-deep weariness settle into his very soul. White's red tinged reiatsu was there to cushion him as he fell inward. _Alright…_

Ichigo opened his eyes, and was surprised to see himself, bloody wounds and bankai coat included, sitting inside his inner world. A gentle hand was stroking his hair, gently untangling the sunny strands from being matted in blood. Ichigo dropped his head back on a strong shoulder and blinked to see White grin at his startled expression.

"S-Shiro?" Ichigo stuttered in confusion before blanching that he had just called his carbon copy such a ridiculous name as White out loud. He'd been using it too much in his head. When the newly named Shiro did nothing but grin a little wider, obviously not too upset at the simple name, Ichigo continued hurriedly. "What're you doing here? I thought you were gonna take over? Be out there?"

"Shh shh, Ichigo," Shiro soothed softly, brushing his lips over Ichigo's bloodied temple, one arm winding itself carefully around the orange head's trim waist, accentuated by his form fitted bankai coat. "I am Ichigo, I'm evening out the playing field as we speak. I need to take care of you too." The albino purred, gently running a hand over the more serious wounds adorning Ichigo's body and sealing the skin closed, just enough to stop the majority of the bleeding.

Ichigo nearly melted back into the embrace, greedily soaking in the attention and care his weary body was receiving from his blessed counterpart. He came so close to falling asleep actually, but jolted wide awake when the inner world shuddered with a powerful boost of Shiro's reiatsu. Looking up at the clone, Ichigo silently asked if it was time.

The albino hummed and stood, gently dragging Ichigo to his feet as well. "Ya can go out now. If he says anythin', just say it was some interference, kay? He wouldn' understand anyways." Shiro murmured into Ichigo's hair, passing his slim black bankai into his hands again before gently pushing him up back into possession of his body.

When Ichigo blinked, unaware that a mask had just shattered off his face, he was shocked to be face to face with a very much more battered and bloodied Byakuya than before. He straightened his spine, lying arrogantly that Shiro's help had just been some interference, and that they needed to finish this in one final blowout. Shiro's prediction had been right, and Byakuya didn't question what had happened any further and they agreed in one last attack.

With a final spike of their reiatsu, the two charged each other.

**~x~**

After all of Shiro's shows of power and arrogance, and some shows of gentle care, Ichigo really shouldn't have been surprised to find that the only reason Aizen hadn't cut him in half, was the fact that Shiro had once again materialized his mask at the last second and saved his spine from being cut.

Once the orange head had fallen unconscious, Shiro had pulled Ichigo inside their inner world once more and fussed over the teen, easily feeding Ichigo's tired body his reiatsu to heal itself, which Ichigo greedily absorbed like the energy was a drug. It felt just as addictive. While the Fourth Division outside healed his spiritual body, Shiro healed their soul on the inside.

"Hey, Shiro?" Ichigo asked sleepily, cuddling into the embrace the albino had around his shoulders. The carbon copy hummed to show his attention, though the fingers threading through his hair nearly put Ichigo straight to sleep without asking his question. "Why d'you care 'bout me s'much?" The orange head slurred as his eyes drooped.

Shiro chuckled quietly. "Cuz yer my aibou."

Ichigo's tan lips crooked upwards in a smile before he fell asleep, trusting inexplicitly Shiro with his well being.

**~x~**

After spending weeks in Soul Society healing up from his various battles, Ichigo had grown quite close and attached to his white mirror, trusting Shiro more and more, learning about him and what he could do. Once they'd returned home, and Ichigo had gone back to his normal body and dull human life. Shiro had stopped talking for a while, but had explained when the orange head had asked about his silence that he'd thought Ichigo hadn't wanted to talk to him anymore since Ichigo was home.

Without even realizing it, Ichigo was falling hard for a fraction of his own soul. The more he learned about Shiro, the deeper his crush went. Ichigo had even lengthened Shiro's name to Shirosaki, so that when Ichigo just said Shiro, it sounded like a fond nickname.

Ichigo had begun to realize something also, though he tried to deny it in fear. The way that Shiro's eyes looked, and his voice and white skin, and finally his mask… it all reminded Ichigo of a _Hollow._ Ichigo didn't want to believe it, so he never asked to make sure. He deliberately ignored the facts, happy to keep himself blissfully ignorant for a while.

That is, until a man named Hirako Shinji suddenly barged into his life one night and reminded him of what he'd tried to forget.

"What?" Ichigo questioned sharply, using defensive anger to hide his paranoid fear when the piano-grinned blond man nailed his situation with a bulls-eye, though he had an important fact very wrong. Ichigo wasn't bothered by Shiro's existence and didn't want him gone. Hirako was correct, however, in presuming the fact that Ichigo had a _Hollow_ half in his soul made him deliberately uneasy.

Without waiting for a further reply, Ichigo dropped into his inner world, his panic flowing out in his reiatsu as he whirled to find Shiro standing where he always stood when Ichigo arrived. The normalcy briefly comforted the teen, before uncertainness seized him again. "Y-you're a Hollow…?" The orange head wasn't sure if he was asking it for the certainty or if he was hoping Shiro to somehow deny the accusation.

Without hesitation, however, Shirosaki nodded. His honey on ink eyes didn't falter even as Ichigo began pacing anxiously.

"Oh…" Ichigo whimpered, trying to find comfort in himself, but that was stupidly ironic, because he wanted comfort in himself, he went to Shiro! "You're a Hollow." Ichigo repeated the words as the statement it was, eyes flickering to his beloved carbon copy ever couple of paces. "You are a Hollow, Shiro." If he repeated it enough, maybe it wouldn't sound so bad.

Shiro spoke quietly. "Yes, Ichigo, I am a Hollow. But I'm _your_ Hollow."

The way his albino counterpart phrased it made Ichigo slow until he was standing still in front of his white mirror again. "What's that supposed to mean?" The teen whispered, hands shaking from where they were lax at his sides.

Shiro didn't move, though Ichigo could clearly see it in his eyes that he wanted to step forward and take the orange head's hands to calm their trembling. "I'm your Hollow, Ichigo. I'm not like the other Hollows you've known. I'm _yours._ I'm a part of _you._ Which means I care, and everything I did for you wasn't a lie. You're still my aibou, Ichigo." The albino murmured, eyes softening in affection.

With a jolt, Ichigo realized something very powerful. Of all the animals that human kind has managed to tame, every single species was brought down to a beloved companion by one simple thing- **kindness**. When wolves ventured onto humans, and the humans shared their meat and warmth, wolves became dogs, companions. The same fell with horses, cats, birds, and so many more. It wasn't violence and restraints that brought powerful beasts willingly to their knees beside humans; it was **love**.

The gratitude Ichigo had felt towards Shiro's mask, the very first time he'd seen it after Hanatarou had discovered it in Ichigo's clothes after his battle with Renji, that gratitude, his protective wish to keep Shiro's mask, had shown the Hollow _kindness_. When Hanatarou had snatched the mask and thrown it in the water, Ichigo had grieved for its loss, and that had shown the Hollow _love_**.**

Shiro may be a Hollow, but he was **Ichigo's **Hollow. And the price he had to pay to use Shiro's power, was to show him love.

Ichigo darted forwards, startling his beloved companion when the orange head threw his arms around his albino Hollow and squeezed him tight. "You're my Shiro." Ichigo mumbled into the white haired "teen's" shoulder, smiling into his words. "You're mine."

Shirosaki's reiatsu erupted around them, wild and utterly delighted as the Hollow enthusiastically embraced Ichigo in return, purring loudly. "My aibou. My Ichigo. _My_ aibou." The albino repeated constantly through his catlike purring, kissing at Ichigo's forehead and cheeks when he could reach.

Ichigo laughed in fond amusement, reaching up and framing Shiro's face in his hands, pulling his Hollow into their first proper kiss. Shiro's lips were delightfully cool against Ichigo's heated mouth, and they breathed each other's air when their mouths opened and their contrasting tongues touched. Ichigo's eyes slipped shut as he wound his arms up around the albino's neck and twined one hand's fingers into that silky white hair and angled Shiro's head into a better position for a deeper kiss.

They kissed each other for what felt like hours, but undoubtedly only lasted for a few minutes before Ichigo pulled back to breathe, having forgotten that he could have done so in the kiss but too lost in the sensation to remember how to. Ichigo's face flushed a pretty pink while Shirosaki was nearly glowing with joy.

Ichigo was quick to kiss his beloved Hollow again, mumbling against lips that he would soon get addicted to tasting. "I need to get back and show that prick that he doesn't know us at all."

Ichigo's words made Shiro beam, though the Hollow's expression became more serious as it did when the brilliant albino was deducing something intelligent. "Though he prob'ly won' believe ya if ya tried. Ya should jus' say tha' ya beat me a long time ago, and then ya can summon my mask to prove it." Shirosaki suggested, looking to Ichigo to see if the orange head liked the plan, although it looked like the teen was distracted by playing with his icy colored tresses instead of listening.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess." Ichigo bit his lip with a furrowed brow. He didn't like the idea of lying that he had "beaten" Shiro, when all he'd done was show him love and kindness to gain his loyalty. The human/shinigami/Vizard blinked in belated astonishment. "Wait, I can summon your mask by myself? I can do that?"

Shiro grinned his too wide grin, the one that Ichigo had seen in the very beginning. "Of course ya can, aibou. We work t'gether yanno, and using my mask in a fight will be like having me right there wit'cha." The Hollow purred, stealing another kiss from his aibou's delicious mouth while it was still within reach.

Ichigo hummed in acknowledgment, sealing his lips to Shiro's in a last, deep kiss before he had to go out and lie to a blond stranger. Slightly breathless when he pulled away and still tasting Shiro on his lips, Ichigo squeezed his own aibou tightly one last time. "I'll be back soon." The teen whispered, eyes glowing.

Shiro grinned a dazzling smile. "I'll be 'ere."

Hirako Shinji's worried, frowning face was the first thing Ichigo saw when he reopened his eyes. The orange head realized that he must have fallen over when he'd suddenly dove inside his inner world. Ichigo scowled. The idiot probably thought that Shiro had tried to take over or something now.

"See? That's why you need to come with me, Ichigo. I can help you control it." Shinji said in a superior tone (proving Ichigo's annoyed prediction true), though his eyes did portray the true willingness to help. He didn't know that his supposed help wasn't needed or wanted.

Ichigo's annoyance faded slightly at seeing genuine concern, but he kept his voice stern. "I don't need **your help." **He stated firmly, his voice becoming echoey as Shiro's mask materialized over his face at his own will in the middle of his sentence. The rush of affection and power that came with its appearance momentarily staggered Ichigo, whose eyes widened behind the mask. Ichigo would later love the fact that his eyes changed to Shiro's colors when he transformed them to work together in this way, but for now he didn't realize.

Shinji's mouth had dropped open in shock as he'd watched Ichigo flawlessly summon his Hollow's mask and maintain it just as easily. For his next "trick", Ichigo reached up and gently pushed his mask to the top of his head, scowling gently at the Vizard. **"See? I've got everything under control." **Ichigo stated, loving the fact that Shiro's voice meshed with his words when he spoke.

Shinji's jaw snapped shut and he stepped back. "We'll see." And with those partly ominous words of parting, the blond vanished in a whoosh of shunpo.

Ichigo sighed, partly grateful that Shinji had left so easily and partly because all he wanted to do was get home and kiss Shiro some more. Ichigo grinned to himself, the new eyes and the mask atop his head making the normal gesture seem nearly demonic.

Kissing was only at the top of his list as to what Ichigo and Shiro would be doing together from that moment on.

* * *

><p><em>I once had the idea to turn this very idea (that Shiro had been friendly the whole time) into a multi-chaptered fic, but then I found Daricio's Hollow Feelings and Feeling Hollow and was perfectly content to just let her rock my world with the similar and much better idea ^^ If you haven't read them, please go do so! There's no yaoi, but I swear you won't regret it! Her writing is unbelievably amazing!<em>

_I started out writing this, intending for Ichigo to have sex with Shiro everytime he needed his powers (like the doujinshi had inspired), but then my Muse said "Um, no, that's not gonna happen. I'm gonna have you write fluff!" and so fluff it became :3 I must admit, my Muse was totally right about this one! :D it may be one of my personal favorites!_

_How bout you? Review?_

_(P.s. I know I'm supposed to be editing my old fics, but as Onshu Bastille implanted the idea in my head, you guys have already read my old stuff, so wouldn't you like to read something new?)_


End file.
